malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAlmightyPillock
Welcome Welcome to the Malazan Wiki, and thank you for your edit to the Unta page. There is a lot to do around here, so we hope that you will stay with us and get around to adding more amazing Malazan facts. *'Need help?' The is a useful page, here you can read about how to successfully perform the most common tasks on the wiki. *'Questions?' Feel free to post a message on my talk page or that of one of the other contributors if you need any help. If you have a query or comment regarding specific content, it is best posted on the talk/discussion page attached to the article in question. *'Want to talk Malazan stuff?' We try to keep the discussions here related to the task at hand: building a great wiki. There are already great Malazan discussion communities such as the Malazan Empire forums, the Malazan subreddit or the Malazan Art Guild and we would recommend that you join one of these - most of us are already there too. We are happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ArchieVist (talk) 14:38, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Unta Hello, TheAlmightyPillock! Thanks for adding that neat info about the gate. I made a small change to the verb tense. It's not always obvious to new contributors, but all the people/place/thing articles on the wiki are written in past tense. Thanks also very much for including the page number where you found this. I've added a reference citation as well. I hope we see you add more to the wiki!--ArchieVist (talk) 16:16, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Hello :) Hi Pillock, Thank you for your edit. I'm Coltaine, another admin of the wiki. In case of questions just leave one of us a message. To add a reference you have to click on insert in the bar above the page you are editing. This opens a dropdown menu with reference as the third option. For the reference you need the name of the book, the chapter, afterwards the edition (e.g. UK PB = UK Paperback, UK HC = UK Hardcover), and at last the page number. The number of the reference updates itself automatically. Nice catch with the Twisted. Hope to see more from you :) cheers, Coltaine (talk) 21:53, March 1, 2019 (UTC) :And don't forget that entries are written in past tense like a history book ("was" instead of "is", etc). I fixed it and added the references.--ArchieVist (talk) 13:28, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello ...and welcome from me as well. Thanks for your edits - don't worry about not getting it right straight away. Happened to all of us, too. With regards to adding refs etc. checking out the 'Recent Changes' page might be helpful. You'll find the link on the Wiki home page below 'The Encyclopedia Malazica'. Alternatively, hit the 'Wiki activity' symbol in the tool box on the right hand side of the orange header bar on most pages then choose 'see all activity' under the page header. On the Recent Changes page, clicking on (diff) next to a page name will show you what actual edits were made. Good tool for learning how to insert templates etc. See you around! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 11:46, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Dancer's Lament Hey, TAP. Looks like you've been reading Dancer's Lament lately. I've gone through some of your edits to fix the formatting, but it will take me or others some time to get to them all. There are two larger changes I wanted to explain. 1. The actual name of Tdryn Falls is Idryn Falls. I moved your information over to the Idryn River page. There were already some details there about Broke Earth Falls (maybe they are the same), so I put the Idryn Falls info in the same paragraph. 2. I couldn't find any places where Togg was referred to as Trogg in Dancer's Lament. So for now, I've removed that sentence. If you can find a page number that confirms that spelling, let me know and we can perhaps put it back. I have to think that if it was spelled Trogg somewhere that is probably a typo, though. Also I saw your comment that you used notes from the book for D&D. How did you use the book for your game and how did it go?--ArchieVist (talk) 17:25, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks for all your edits, TAP. If you have time, it would be great if you could take a look at your copy of DL and give us a hand with finding the refs for some of those edits. Don't worry about using the ref template if you are unsure about it, you can add the ref in plain brackets. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 22:31, March 11, 2019 (UTC) ---- Took me a while to work out what TAP was, Pillock, or Jaocb is fine. I realy need to get a digital copy of the books, as it would make it way easier to find pages. I'll have another go at finding the pages for the Ogre of the Southern mountinas, especially as there was nothing writen for him. Sorry for the formatting issue, I'm an artist not a coder :) You can see a lot of my D&D art for my Malazan game on my Artstation account. https://www.artstation.com/artwork/XBg1wD. These are the assests I've been using. https://www.artstation.com/artwork/GXevQW this is my Map of Saltoan, though it has a bunch of non cannon addiotns for my game. This is my Work In Progress of a K'chian Che'Malle, using a lot of Feedback form the Malazan Facbook group. Still havnt h=got the armour right https://www.artstation.com/artwork/aRoGNR. The game is going really well, I've had to make a MAssive of alterations to make it work in D&D53, as The Malazan world was played in GURPS, but the easierst way to find players is through D&D. I have a not very active facebook group for players of it. https://www.facebook.com/groups/824526704421718/ . I play with some people online on Roll20.net . That is what most of the art assests are created for. THe facebook group isn't terribly active, but it is good for each of us to ask questions once every so often. We have all ended up doing it in very difern styles. Some people on there try to stay very faithful to the books, changing the whole Magic system of D&D. I on the other hand am a Heratic, and instead tried to make a D&D game inspired by the Malzan books, rather than sticking strictly to the books. So most of the magic is re-flavouring, all the normla D&D races are in there, jsut re-skinned for the Malzan setting. People seem to love Wickans as horse riding Halflings who skin people and have warlock shamans. I've made a Blog of the design process https://www.artofjacobgamm.co.uk/blog-1/categories/dungeons-and-malazans . What I really need to start doing is makes nots of the games themsleves and what I have leanred from them, it is good fun though. My players are currenrly in the seige of Capustan 1 night from the walls being attacked. They are terrified of Korbal Broach and Bauchalin and are convinced they are canibals and are eating organs and one of the players keeps on trying to sleep with Hetan. (But his hands are too small). I've got two Warlocks (in the D&D sense) whose patrons wre requested as "a dround god" and "something elder and strange" so I gave them the blessed Lady and Aradata, so those are going to give them some interesting quests. I will do my best to learn how to refference correctly on here. Though knowing how to put headings in would seemingly be a good thing. where could I find that? Thank you for your patiance. TheAlmightyPillock (talk) 22:29, March 12, 2019 (UTC) :Hi, Pillock. Sorry about calling you TAP. I'm assuming you edit with the visual editor? It's the one that almost appears like a pop-up window over the regular page. In that case to create a heading or subheading you have to select one of the options by those names from the dropdown box at the top of the editing screen. I believe it shows as "Paragraph" by default. (I'm not entirely sure as I don't use the visual editor and prefer working directly in the wiki code). :I think your maps and tokens on Artstation are pretty cool (especially the K'ell Hunters). The D&D sessions sound great.--ArchieVist (talk) 22:51, March 12, 2019 (UTC) ::Quick note, Pillock, I have done the refs for Juage but not worked on the others as yet. Potentially, same refs apply for entries about him on other pages. Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 17:45, March 13, 2019 (UTC) :::Love it when people add details, especially to the descriptions! Really useful to the fan artists :) As you were quoting already, I took out the repeated word and changed it to text from book. Saw you added ref elsewhere as well - thank you - makes life so much easier! Egwene of the Malazan Empire (talk) 19:03, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Jelarkan's Palace and more Thanks for adding a page on Jelarkan's Palace. I made some extensive modifications to match the formatting standards of the wiki. Here are a few things to remember for your next article. 1. All person/place/thing articles should be written in past tense. 2. The below code needs to be added at the bottom of every new page to properly display references: Notes and references 3. References should be in this format (modifying book titles, chapter, edition info, page numbers as needed): Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, UK MMPB p.123 4. Be careful with quoting large blocks of text. We usually try to minimize it and instead summarize the information. 5. Also be careful about supplying descriptive detail with spoiler info in areas that aren't about the plot. For example, the description of how the defenders had been wiped out from the gates or how the tower rose through the smoke of battle. --ArchieVist (talk) 17:46, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Thank you very much for your help. I've never been very good at sumerising things, I can never tell waht epople think it the relivent information, as my mind considers it all to be relivant. :When you say I had been carful not to spoil it too obviously. It didnt say the soldiors were dead, jsut that no one was there. And the tower had smoke around it, but it didnt say where from. :Is it worth changing the Trell entry then? THe secnd line on thier page is "They were descendants of the Thelomen Toblakai, and also from the Venath." That isn't something I want to read right at the very start, as we dont find that stuff out untill much latter in the books. If someone who (foolishly) read this wiki before they have finished the books, jsut to remind themselves who the trell are, then that would be a hell of a spoiler.--TheAlmightyPillock, May 22, 2019 Sorry for the delay in my response. I've been away for a few days. I'm glad you picked up on the layout details I missed when originally adding the palace information to the Capustan page. The bits about the shattered gates, missing soldiers, and wreaths of smoke (from the burning city) are not really typical of the palace in general, only when it and the surrounding city have been attacked by thousands of cannibals and armies of religious zealots. ;) So their inclusion is a spoiler. It would be appropriate to include those physical details along with plot elements under a "In Memories of Ice" subheading. I agree that the Trell info probably belongs somewhere other than the intro. We've been slowly segregating spoilers in articles to the proper sections, but work still needs to be done. I'm not very familiar with what is known or not known about Trell origins during the course of the books, but for now I've moved it to a Trell origins section. It may be that it really belongs in a book section.--ArchieVist (talk) 14:54, May 25, 2019 (UTC) Enkar'al changes and others Hi, Pillock. You've been busy! I've made a couple of changes to your recent edits: 1. Enkar'al Champion - If you check the House of Chains section of the Enkar'al page, you'll notice a link for a bull enkar'al. This takes you to the House of Chains section of the Unnamed characters page where there is already an entry for the enkar'al that eventually became the champion of the Wolves of Winter. I don't think there is a need for a separate " Enkar'al Champion of the Beast Throne" unless that mention you found in The Crippled God is accurate. I know you don't have a book reference. Is it possible for you to let me know what reddit topic this was discussed in? I've added the bull enkar'al as a potential champion in High House War under the speculations section as we don't have clear confirmation that it occupies an official position within the House. 2. Forest Horn - I couldn't find any reference to the words "jungle", "ape", or "gorilla" in Deadhouse Landing, so I removed that statement. Do you have a chapter number so it can be reviewed and reinstated? It's best not to add material to the wiki from memory and without knowing the chapter. --ArchieVist (talk) 16:58, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :I've added information on apes back into the Forest Horn page. Egwene found the reference in Chapter 18 of House of Chains.--ArchieVist (talk) 14:45, June 8, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Sorry, it was jsut the say the champion was so hard to find, and the fact he is described as the Champion of the Wolves of winter, and so did not apear in the speculated list. THat was origionaly how I thuaght I would find him on the wiki. So when he didnt, I asumed he did not exist. The entry for it is also inacurate, as it is not braught thier realm. It specificaly says that this is the offer of reward that they give to the beast, if it will become thier campion. "a time of service, then. The reward - to rejoin its kin in the skies of another realm." It wasn't tkane, it has work to do. The work it does in Crippled god that I can't be bothered to find. It is mentioned in discssuion https://forum.malazanempire.com/topic/22070-champion-of-the-wolf-gods/ https://www.reddit.com/r/Malazan/comments/6tzizz/spoilers_tcgquestion_regarding_that_creature/ If I remmeber correctly Quik ben spells soemthing that spell like both Toblaki and Enkar/al and is rather confused. Or soemthing like that. It has ben a while. Unforchanutly this character is not even listed in the unmaed characters in the "The Crippled GOd" section so I dont even have a chapter to start looking. ...Forced me to prove my point. Chapter 22, UKPBpage 889. ""smell like an enkar'l, feels like a Toblaki' QUIK BEN. ""A sevant of the Wolves I think." Not sure if it appears latter on. I asume it is jsut in the fight somehwere. Looking back at my naoes I screwed up, and it was from House of Chains that the Ape thing came up. Trying to find it. Looking at the things I did actuly write page number for, it is somehwere between chapter 16 and 18. Not sure whre though. And it reffures o the Forrests of Dal Hons., Which I take to be Forrest Horn? I really need to get digital copies of the books to make life easier.--TheAlmightyPillock, June 10, 2019 Art Hi, Pillock. Thanks for adding your pictures of the K'ell Hunters. I've completed some housekeeping on them and any work you've created can now be viewed under your own category HERE. As to the other images by Jack Burton and Daniel Knoblich, we need an artist's permission to post their work on the wiki--both out of respect to the artist and for copyright purposes. For now I've broken the links to those images until we get that approval. Also make sure when you name files (or add any written text to the wiki) that you check for spelling errors before pressing the publish button. Finally, when posting any comments here, use the signature button in the editor to put your name and time stamp at the end of the comment. Like this >--ArchieVist (talk) 17:04, June 13, 2019 (UTC)